O Hillary, my Hillary!
by Hildog4lyfe
Summary: Hillary Clinton is so close to reaching her ultimate dream: Becoming the President of the United States of America. But will scandal with a certain blonde intern cause all of her carefully laid plans to come crashing down?
1. The Day Hillary's World Stood Still

The sounds of the crowd almost drowned out Hillary's thoughts, but she managed to keep a tight-lipped smile on her face. They were cheering for her. All for her. She waved to the crowd as she made her way backstage. She had just made the perfect speech. Only a couple hundred 'ums' and pauses, and she managed to not answer any of the questions asked. Success. She could still hear the adoring crowd from where she was backstage.

"Hil-Dog for Prez!"

"We love you, Hillary!"

"Where did you get that delightful pantsuit?"

She smiled, and started to look for Bill. Oh trusty, Bill. Hillary smiled as she thought about the love and devotion of the man who made her the first lady of the United States. She just wished he would pay attention to some of her problems once in a while…

"Have you seen Bill?" She asked the nearest secret service agent. The secret service agent looked quite nervous. "Uh… no… I didn't see him with any woman, Madame Secretary… I have no idea where he is…"

"Okay!" Hillary nodded to the man in thanks. _Hmm, where could that man be…?_ She thought. The last time her and Bill were separated, she found him walking out of a woman's restroom with a young lady. It was okay though, because he said he was just talking to the young lady about democracy and patriotism. He talked to lots of young ladies about patriotism apparently, because it seemed like every time Hillary left him alone, he would disappear and then show up again from some strange place with a disheveled looking 20-something year old woman. Hillary truly admired his dedication to Democracy.

"Bill? Bill?" Hillary called out.

"He's not here, Madame Secretary," A voice called out from behind her. She turned to see the familiar face. It was Al Gore! "In fact, I have an inconvenient truth for you, Mrs. Clinton," he continued.

"I don't need to hear about Global Warming now," Hillary politely tried to get away from the former Vice President.

"No, not that, I mean the inconvenient truth about Mr. Clinton."

"About Bill?" Hillary gasped. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about Mrs. Clinton… there's just… there's just something I thought you should know…" Al Gore then pulled a graph out of his suit pocket and showed Mrs. Clinton. The graph had nothing to do with anything he was saying, but true to Al Gore's style, he always shows at least three or four unrelated graphs or statistics for every conversation.

"What does the amount of chlorofluorocarbons in your mother's house have anything to do with my Billy?"

"Nothing, but I thought you should know… he's been cheating on you Mrs. Clinton." Hillary gasped. The world spun around her. _No way… not my Bill._

But as time came to pass, Hillary found that what Al Gore was saying… had factual evidence (for once).

Hillary continued her presidential campaign despite the pain she was feeling. She found that her once genuine and sincere smile had turned into a condescending one. She was truly feeling heartbroken. But then the day came that changed her life forever.

The crowd's roar died down as she ducked backstage, no longer feeling triumphant. The speech was once again a success, the questions about Benghazi and the email scandals seemed to have died down and been replaced by the Clinton Foundation's money laundering scandal and she was able to dodge answering any questions with professional skill. She didn't see Bill backstage, but she knew… he was probably with some 'Monica' or 'Autumn' or some other girl.

But then… it happened… the moment that changed Hillary Clinton's life.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Madame Secretary?" A young blonde girl asked her. Passion for politics glimmered in her eyes.

"Who… who are you?" Hillary asked in wonder.

"Margaret, the new intern."


	2. Another Success For Former 1st Lady

Chapter 2

"Madam Secretary?" The young girl who called herself Margaret tilted her head in concern. Hillary couldn't think, her blood stopped in her body, her mind melted in her head. Who was this beauty? Hillary shook her head as if she could shake her distracted thoughts from her mind. Margaret smiled with understanding and held the coffee out for the former Secretary to take. Hillary collected herself and took the drink.

"Thank you, my dear." Hillary smiled.

"Of course, Mrs. Clinton." Hillary watched as Margaret turned and walked away. Oh god. Margaret was innocent, like a baby donkey, like the fragility of this great nation, like the smooth tones of Bill's saxophone. Hillary couldn't contain this emotion, she couldn't organize these feelings! Something strange happened as Hillary watched her intern walk away: the Secretary thought about her entire life up until that point, and she realized that she had never experienced the kind of emotion she just felt when Margaret handed her the coffee. _What is this feeling?_ Hillary couldn't explain it. It was a sort of happiness, but mixed with an aching sadness. Something came over Hillary. She couldn't explain it. This was a strange feeling for her, because usually she knew all the answers and didn't want to divulge them, but now she had no answers, and wanted them desperately. Hillary ultimately decided it was now or never.

"Uh… Um. Margaret!" Hillary held a hand up in the air, gesturing for the intern to come back. Margaret turned her head to see who had called her name. When she noticed it was Hillary, she smiled and made her way back over to the politician.

"Yes, Mrs. Clinton?" Margaret smiled, her eyes a twinkling mass of patriotism. Hillary smiled, but drew a blank. Damn her sudden confidence! She searched her mind for something to say, but nothing came to her mind. Margaret blinked, waiting for a question that Hillary did not have. Hillary saw Margaret's hesitation, and knew that if she didn't say something fast, she'd end up looking like the Country's Idiot, Biden. QUICK! THINK! Think of something fast! Hillary scanned the back stage for ideas, but all she could see was poster after poster with her face on it; large posters with her own face and signature slogan "a vote for anyone except Hillary is sexist!"

"Mrs. Clinton?" Margaret politely inquired. "What was it you needed?"

"I was just wondering if…" THINK GOODAMMIT! "If I could seeyoulatertonightinmyoffice." Hillary nearly threw up the words. Margaret's expression became confused.

 _WHY DID I SAY THAT! NOW SHE'S GOING TO THINK I'M THE FEMALE BILL!_

"I just need help with some paperwork." Hillary slyly added. God, with every scandal she was getting better and better at lying. She mentally high fived herself for her quick thinking.

Margaret still looked rather puzzled. "Madam Secretary, this is only my first week. I can't guarantee that I'll be any help." Hillary gave Margaret a reassuring smile.

"That's alright! You know, if you want, we can get some Chinese food afterwards!"

Margaret's face lit up like the Christmas tree in the White House (not that there would be any of that religious supremacy when Hillary took office.) "Of course, Mrs. Clinton!"

Hillary smiled and waved goodbye to Margaret.

Another success story to put in her sequel to Hard Choices.


	3. A Most Marvelous Outing

"Oh Hillary, this has been the most wonderful night," Margaret cooed as she walked in the moonlight, side-by-side with the former first lady. She couldn't help but steal glances every once in a while at the beautiful politician. Her alabaster skin was glowing in the moonlight.

"I'm so glad you had as much fun as I did," Hillary replied. Hillary somehow also felt… guilty… It was never said aloud that this outing with Margaret was a date, but some unspoken bond, some deep, profound connection between them, made it feel as if it was something more than just an… outing. This was the start of something new... Hillary's emotions switched quickly from nervous, to joyful, to guilty. She kept telling herself that this wasn't cheating on Bill.

After walking for a while, Hillary and Margaret ended up inside. Without speaking a word they ducked into a side office of the building.

"This really has been the best night of my life, Hillary," Margaret whispered. Hillary knew there was no reason her and Margaret should be standing so close to each other in the large office, but somehow it felt right.

"Mine too," Hillary whispered in reply. She found herself leaning in without thinking about it. Their lips were now just inches apart. Neither woman closed their eyes just yet, which made them slightly cross-eyed from the close proximity, but neither one wanted to look away. Margaret was the first one to close her eyes, and Hillary soon followed suit. Their minds raced for a long pause before they leaned in… and then…

Stars and stripes: red, white, and blue in shade burst underneath Hillary's eyelids as their lips collided. The moment was perfect. The kiss became passionate, yet remained chaste, and Hillary could practically hear the screech of the most patriotic bald eagle in her mind as her thoughts exploded into hot, fiery, patriotic, passion. She had never felt like this before.

"Hil… Hil-dog?"

Hillary pulled away from Margaret and to her horror, standing in the door… was

Bill Clinton.


	4. Bill's Soul Searching

Bill Clinton stood in the doorway, looking disheveled and sad. He couldn't believe his eyes. His wife… his dear, dear wife with… another woman. He almost dropped his saxophone in horror, but he held the instrument steady even as he trembled.

There stood the love of his life kissing another. He looked on at Hillary- her eyes were also wide in shame at having been caught. Her checks were now tinted pink and her lover, so young and innocent, couldn't bring herself to look at Bill at all.

"Hillary..." Bill whispered. He couldn't find words.

"Billy, I wish I could say that this isn't what it looks like..."

Bill felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "But I loved you, Hil-Babe! I loved you!"

Hillary just shook her head, Bill could see that she was also on the verge of tears. "I would have liked to believe it, Bill." She clenched her fists. "But, Al Gore told me the truth about it all!"

Bill looked down in shame. "You've been cheating on me our whole marriage!" his wife cried. "When that Monica scandal was huge, you told me it was all fake and you were just trying to get publicity for when I was ready to run! You told me that it was all just so the American people would feel for me, and vote for me out of pity!"

Bill turned away.

"But it was all lies!" Hillary cried. "You never loved me! All you wanted was those other women!"

Bill's face suddenly reddened on anger. "You're wrong!" He yelled. "I always loved you! You're the one who drove me away! Maybe if you hadn't have been drinking wine every night I when I came home! Maybe then we could've had a stronger relationship!"

Hillary was shaking with anger now, "Maybe if you would have actually come home more than once a week! Then I wouldn't have had to resort to drinking to make me feel loved! You were always in the Oval Office- now I know what you were really doing in there... And you know I was just studying the polls of the American people so I could figure out what _my_ opinions should be."

Bill was speechless.

"Come on Margret!" Hillary took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her along. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

And then, Bill watched as truly the only woman he had ever loved walked out of the door, and possibly his life.

Bill Clinton truly did love his wife. When they first met, he thought that she was the most gorgeous and most intelligent woman he had ever known. It had started to become habit to buy little expensive gifts; Bill loved the way her eyes had shown when he handed her diamonds or chocolates or flowers with money he took from the Clinton Foundation.

Bill could still remember when he first proposed to her, when she first told him she was pregnant, when he couldn't look at the presidential voting results and his wife was the one who came into their bedroom and congratulated him! Bill Clinton could remember fondly a lot of memories.

True, he had a problem- he was too loose with other women. Bill had always felt so terrible because of it- and so at night sometimes he would break out his saxophone and softly play Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" while reprimanding himself.

One time a secret service agent had walked by the balcony and heard him crying to the stars "We could have had it all! Rolling in the deeeeep! I had Hillary's heart inside of my hand... And I played it! And I played it! To the beat!" Bill would wail to the night sky in between sobs. The secret service agent had quietly slipped away and pretending it had never happened.

Bill still stood in the room where his life was turned upside down. His wife was gone. He had always known that Hillary had strayed from him from time to time, but never seriously thought she would think of leaving. Bill was partway into playing Adele's "Hello" on the saxophone when he had a wonderful idea.

He would call Hillary's past love interests and ask them for advice. He pulled a pen and pad of paper out of one of the dressers and wrote all the names of her past lovers he could think of.

 _Yoko Ono_

 _Anderson Cooper_

 _Michelle Obama_


	5. Trouble Looms on the Horizon

_Months later..._

It had been months since Hillary and Bill's lover's spat; and things were still not right between them.

The American public had no way of knowing this, but the magic in their relationship was gone. Of course they looked like the stereotypical loving, beautiful, friendly, genuine, star-crossed lovers on the outside. No one would disagree. Hillary even went out of her way to continue to call Bill's rape victims whores and bimbos, and to defend him and other rapists. She was truly trying to remain civil in her relationship with Bill.

But secretly, it was falling apart. They agreed they would only meet when Hillary had a press conference. She decided to make things easy by not calling a press conference for more than a year at least. She was tired of answering questions anyway. They were always the same dumb questions.

"What is your domestic policy?"  
"What's your foriegn policy?"  
"Hillary, those emails-"  
"What's your stance on gay marriage today?"  
"Benghazi-"  
"Vince Foster-"

She was weary.

Her exhaustion was beginning to show as well. Her coughing and spastic fits were becoming hard to cover up. Even for Hillary's crack team of top cover-up experts.

She decided to stay in and prepare for the upcoming debate some more. She was growing nervous. Her opponent had been saying some mean stuff on Twitter, and she had already used the gender card 985,997,000 times. It was almost reaching the point to where she needed another tactic. Almost.

She shook her head as she read a particularly mean tweet from her opponent. Calling her unfit to be president just becuase she let several American heroes die or something... ridiculous. She typed her response, and made sure to include the word 'Problematic' and 'misogynistic.' She wasn't entirely sure she knew the meaning of the former, but she knew those safe space kids liked it, and they were the crowd she needed to pander to.

After patting herself on the back for her clever remark and after coming out of a coughing fit,she decided to go to bed.

The most shocking surprise was waiting for her in her chambers. It was Bill.

Hillary was startled, and stuttered out, "Bill... what are you doing here? I didn't call a press conference did I? I know I've been sick and forgetting things, and blacking out..."

"No, Hilbabe. No press conference. Don't worry, even the most delirious Hillary would never do that," Bill answered softly, "I came here to tell you something."

"...well, get on with it," Hillary snapped.

"It's about one of the moderators of the upcoming debate... it's... a former lover of yours..."

"...Nancy Pelosi?"

"No."

"Ruth Bader Ginsburg?

"No, Hillary, stop guessing... It's... it's Anderson Cooper."


End file.
